


whumptober 2020

by spyrowrites



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Elenore White, Established Lore, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Found Family, October Prompt Challenge, Original Characters - Freeform, Sasha O'Neill, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, ayyy finally mentioning some dw stuff, have to tag it, heh, here's hoping i actually finish this month, listen just an excuse to get me back into the writing mood, though after today there might be little back still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites
Summary: these pieces have already been posted to my tumblr (spookycoats) and are for the whumptober challenge for 2020. most of the prompts all involve an original character and are mainly for stargate - if i do plan to write for doctor who, i will tag it accordingly.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/Original Female Character(s), John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s), The Master/Original Female Character(s), Vala Mal Doran/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. restrained. let's hang out sometime. elenore white.

**Author's Note:**

> here it is the start of whumptober ! i am absolutely going to try and do the entire month, BUT knowing me i may only contribute some prompts. anyway i am super excited to post and throw all of you into the world of stargate !! i hope you enjoy and i absolutely appreciate @whumptober2020 for putting this all together !

* * *

It was the splitting headache that woke Elenore more than the low hum of the ship that she was on. Blue eyes blinked once, twice before they made the sudden adjustment to the low lighting of the room. Squinting ever so slightly, Ellie suddenly realised that she was on a **hive** ship, breath catching at the back of her throat. How the hell did she get here? How the hell did she manage to get herself into these kinds of situations. Elenore tried to pull her arms in front of her - only to realise that they were bound behind her back. A curse left her lips as she struggled to push herself up into a seated position. 

What the hell happened? Her brows furrowed as she stared at a random spot on the floor - the pain at the back of her head was starting to grow. Not just a headache, but a migraine as well - great. The last thing Ellie remembered was showing John the weird looking fruit that tasted exactly like a strawberry (but instead looked like a pear) on MX3-870, the little market world that they had discovered during their first year on Atlantis and where she got most of her ingredients for food prep. Without having to rely on the Daedalus to bring back food frequently, the pressure to preserve food was no longer on Elenore’s back. 

The sound of footsteps caught her attention then and her eyes snapped upwards. Trying to see down the long corridor was practically impossible, but it wasn’t long until the lanky figure of a Wraith commander and two drones following behind came out of the fog - dragging something in between them. 

“John!” A gasp escaped her lips, as Ellie pushed herself up onto her feet almost like she forgot that her hands where tied behind her back - until they started to cut into her skin, wincing at the sting. The Wraith weren’t really known to keep their prisoners in binds, so Ellie’s brain tried to work overtime to wonder why all of a sudden she was bound even when in the brig. 

The web door snapped open and Ellie fell backwards - landing on her bottom, her nose scrunching upwards at the sudden pain which shot up through her spine. If she went on missions more often, she was certain that this would have been a breeze, but she was just the _chef_ \- not a soldier. The commander hissed in her direction, as one of the drones dumped John ungracefully onto the ground. Shifting to her knees, Ellie crawled forward, coming to sit by John’s head and the commander once again gave a hiss, stepping towards Ellie - who swallowed, but stood her ground, letting her body shield that of the Colonel’s.

Eyes snapped shut as she waited for the inevitable sucking sensation on her chest to come, but when her arms suddenly fell forward, blue eyes snapped open once more.

Realising that her hands were no longer bound, her left hand came up to rub at her sore wrist. Ellie watched the Wraith step in front of her once again. “ _He_ wants to see you now…” The voice held a disgusted tone, she wondered who the hell he was talking about. “ **Michael** wants to see you.”

Oh.

That explains the bindings then. He remembered how clever they were.


	2. falling. alternate. elenore white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s day two !!! i hope y’all enjoy, once again for stargate atlantis because i have no muse for anything else xx

* * *

Maybe it was the emptiness of this side of Atlantis that was getting to her, or maybe there really was something that was lurking between the shadows. Elizabeth had told everyone that if they were going to explore the city, they had to do so in pairs, just so that they wouldn’t get lost. That had been a year ago, while the excitement of the city had died down somewhat - with other threats out there, Elenore was still feeling the pull to explore. 

She had told Doctor Heightmyer about the dreams she used to have, the reoccurring nightmare that had come back as soon as she moved into Atlantis. Kate’s response was very much what Elenore thought it would be, which is that of a therapist. _You had been through a traumatic childhood, moving to a completely different galaxy, of course, it would drag up some negative feelings_. It wasn’t like she didn’t appreciate the doctor, but Elenore knew the truth. A truth that she desperately wanted to keep a secret. No one knew, other than Daniel and the rest of SG-1, but that’s only because they rescued her all those years ago. It was easy talking to Daniel about it - considering he had recently come back from being ascended.

The brunette knew that if she ever told anyone else on the expedition, it wouldn’t just be Kate that she would have to see. There was a part of her that knew that Elizabeth, John and even Kate would actually understand, but she was nervous - it wasn’t like it was a common secret. She didn’t have a hidden phobia of open water, or she had beef with one of the members. It was much more important than that.

Her mother, Patty White, had been an Ancient. An Ancient from this very city, that Elenore only just found out. When Ellie had walked through the gate when they first arrived, it was weird, almost like the feeling of coming home after a really long vacation. The other ancients hadn’t really taken kindly to Patty’s disobedience when she ‘fell’ back down to Earth, after falling in love and marrying a human … a mortal. 

Her mother and father’s story always had reminded Ellie of The Little Mermaid except without the mermaids and the evil octopus. Elenore wasn’t even supposed to be born and yet, here she was almost 26 and wandering the halls of what used to be her mother’s home. 

As she made her way down one of the many abandoned corridors, Ellie couldn’t help but feel like this was even more familiar than the rest of the city. Eyes squinting ever so slightly, she passed by another doorway, the lights above lighting up. It was almost like the place around her was showing her where to go. It wasn’t until she stumbled upon a door different from the others, that she realised she made it. 

To where? She had no idea, but the door slid open and as Ellie stepped inside, the room lit up. The panels to the left and the right turned on and the screen in front of her started up. It seemed like any other science lab in the city, but when Ellie was about to leave, an image suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. 

“If this message is pl-playing,” The hologram started to say, a little laggy and the voice sounded distorted with age, but it was clear enough for Ellie to realise who it was. “Then you must have found me.” The image continued. “My daughter…” Her breath caught at the back of her throat. “My darling daughter, Elenore…” And it was then that it felt like she was falling, her breath was taken away and her whole body felt numb. 

A hand reached out and caught the panel in front of her, having to hold onto something to keep her balance.

“I know this will be a little diffi-difficult to understand,” Patty White stood in the centre of the room, dressed in clothes that only further proved that it was 10,000 years old. “But trust me when I say that - that I have something that could help with the war against the Wraith.” Another soft gasp and Ellie automatically had her hand shifting towards the radio in her ear. 

“Elenore to Doctor McKay,” Her blue eyes couldn’t move away from the image of her mother - she looked exactly the same like she hadn’t aged a single day. The pain at the back of her head was still there, but she was pushing it aside so that she could focus on looking at her mother again. 

“Nell? Where are you? You know it’s lunchtime?” Rodney replied, his voice a little strained - like he was trying hard not to snap at her for missing lunch. “All we have are Lieutenant Holloway’s brownies and they … they really aren’t that great.”

“Rodney, shut up and listen,” her mother had paused in her speaking, almost like she realised that Ellie wasn’t paying attention. “I’ve found something.”

“What?” His voice was different, almost like he realised she wasn’t teasing. “Where are you?” He asked again. 

“One of the science labs in the south-east wing,”

“That area’s completely flooded still…”

“Rodney listen!” Ellie turned to face the doorway, the room behind her starting to dim. “I think I found something to help us against the wraith.” and with that the brunette walked out of the lab, listening to the machine power down and the image of her mother flicker out of existence.

“O-What? How?” There was a sigh and a mumble almost like he was upset to be missing out on lunch. “I’ll come and meet you, stay there.” 

Her stomach was falling through to her feet - her head was muddled but she knew that whatever her mother had to help them against the Wraith had to be good. 


	3. manhandled. my way or the highway. elenore white.

* * *

They had cut back on Ellie’s involvement on away missions. The many times that she has joined them, it has never really ended peacefully. The only time it HAS happened was when they visited MX3-870 - or the Market as Elenore decided to dub it. However, running into Lucius once again didn’t really bode well for the team.

And of course her gut instinct was correct, as it always seemed to be. Kolya and the few men that were still loyal to him had over run the small town and where now actively looking for their little team. It wasn’t long until shit had hit the fan and they were all _captured_.

“I have to give Colonel Sheppard credit,” Kolya began watching the team closely. Eyes setting rather uncomfortably on Ellie. Swallowing, the brunette did her best to hide more behind Ronon, who immediately recognised that she was rather uncomfortable having the attention placed on her and gently nudged her further behind his body. Kolya couldn’t help the slight smirk that crossed his face as he noticed the movement. “No opponent’s ever caused me this much trouble. Unfortunately, I’m going to have to kill him.” Ellie’s brows furrowed and she leaned to look around Ronon’s wide shoulders, hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt a little tighter. 

“That’s funny,” Rodney spoke up. “He says the same thing about you.”

“Really? I’m flattered.” Kolya laughed and the brunette could feel it at the base of her spine - it was happy and it really wasn’t flattery that laced his tone. It was more bitter and discontent, like he was still holding onto the anger from two years ago. 

“But you can’t kill him if you can’t catch him.” The sudden vibration underneath Ellie’s hands told her that Ronon had spoken up. Getting lost in her own head wasn’t something she should be doing right now, but it was kind of hard. 

“I will, eventually.”

“And what about us, huh?” Rodney once again spoke up - Ellie’s blue gaze focusing on the scientist. He looked annoyed, a little scared but mainly upset that they were in this position in the first place. “How do we fit into your evil plans for galactic domination?”

“You’ll be allowed to stay alive for the time being - unless you were stupid enough to eat the meal you were served.” Ellie’s eyes narrowed and her breath caught at the back of her throat. While Rodney on the other hand, gave a rather dramatic reaction. His hands coming to clutch at his throat in the sudden panic, all the while dropping the spoon that he had been concealing in his sleeve, it clatters to the ground and tangles with the laughs coming from Kolya. “I’m just kidding.”

“Hilarious.” Ellie mumbled feeling slightly more confident but didn’t step away from being behind Ronon.

“Oh, thank God.” Rodney exhaled, his hands falling from his throat. 

“In fact, I intend to send you back to Atlantis in exchange for a few things.” 

“There’s no way Doctor Weir would cut a deal with you, even if our lives were in danger,” It was Carson who replied. “You know that.”

“In the past I may have been a little too ambitious with my demands.” Ellie couldn’t help the scoff that, escaped her lips. _A little_ \- wanting the entire city was a more than a little **too** ambitious. “This time, however, I have no intention of backing Doctor Weir into a corner. After all, what’s a small number of your P90s, a few grenades and some ammunition in exchange for your lives? And, who knows? If we’re successful in toppling Ladon and I assume rightful leadership of the Genii, we could end up allies.”

“You know that’s not going to happen, Kolya.” Ellie spoke up stepping out from behind Ronon. The pair of them locked eyes and she couldn’t help but swallow deeply. Ellie almost regretted staying back on Atlantis that day - if she had gone through the gate like Elizabeth had told her too, she would have avoided meeting Acastus Kolya. “You know Weir better than that.” Unfortunately. 

“While we’re standing here having this little chat, there’s no doubt Colonel Sheppard has reached the Stargate and contacted Atlantis. In just a matter of minutes, this village will be swarming with our people.” Carson once again spoke up.

“And I can guarantee you that’s not going to happen either.” Kolya once again spoke with a smirk littering his lips, eyes directly focused on Ellie - it was unnerving and made her skin crawl. He was silent for a couple of seconds, watching them once again - letting his words sink in, before he pulled out one of their confiscated radios and held it to his lips. “Colonel Sheppard?” 

There was silence and Ellie couldn’t help but let her hands clutch each other in front of her - nails digging into the skin, it was a nervous tick she had only just started to pick up. She really needed to find a better way to cope with situations like these. “I’m going to assume you can hear me. I’m also going to assume that if you haven’t reached the Gate by now, you soon will, so I wanna save you some trouble.” Kolya gracefully added. “There’s no way you’re getting through. Come back and face me, Colonel - or I’ll start killing your friends.” 

It was then that Kolya pulled out his pistol and aimed it towards the team, who all had drastically different reactions. Most of them were minor but Ellie could tell what they were - both Teyla and Ronon straightened up, stepping closer to the other three. While Carson and Rodney let a heavy breath escape their lips. Ellie on the other hand just shifted in her spot, hands tightening their grip on one another and the pain her nails caused as they dug into her skin seemed to stop.

“Which one of them shall we kill first?” Kolya continued, his gun trailing to the right ever so slightly, to aim at Ellie. “I’m leaning toward Miss White, myself. Colonel?” Ronon snarled beside her and she could hear the slight moan escape Rodney. Her hand reached up and rested against Ronon’s wrist for the tiniest bit of comfort. 

“Kolya, this is Sheppard.” His voice was like a breath of fresh air and they had only been apart for about thirty minutes. “I’m comin’ back.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Kolya snapped before he turned the radio off and chucked it over to one of his men. 

“That’s what this is all about?” Rodney started stepping towards the bars - Ellie following suite. 

“You still want to kill John?” She finished for the doctor. 

“Absolutely, Miss White. But don’t feel left out. If I don’t get those weapons from Doctor Weir, I fully intend to kill you as well.

-x-

It was about another fifteen minutes of waiting when Haemon and other guards came over to the gaol. Unlocking the cell door, Rodney was the first to speak up, as the rest of them all stood still. 

“What’s going on?” The door pushed inwards and the four guards came inside, raising their weapons.

“Out.” Not questioning why, even though Ellie really wanted to tell him _no_ , they all stepped out. “Let’s go!” Haemon snapped, his hand reaching out and snagging onto Ellie’s arm. 

“Hey!” The brunette complained as the grip on her arm tightened even more and she could already tell that there would be a bruise there in the morning. Ronon made to step closer, but the guard behind him shoved his weapon into his back, causing him to stumble over his feet ever so slightly. “I can walk on my own you know,” Ellie mumbled but allowed herself to be **manhandled** , getting dragged to front of the group, feet dragging ever so slightly across the ground. 

Every fiber of her being wanted to drag her body, but she knew that if she tried to stall any longer - the guards wouldn’t hesitate to just kill her then and there. There were still five other members of John’s team, though Kolya had an inkling that there was something going on between John and Ellie he would have told his men to be _careful_ and not to lose their temper.

Ellie huffed and looked up at the guard who was still gripping her arm like she would be ABLE to break his hold on. He was one of the men that had come and ‘terrorized’ the town before hand - one of the men that Lucius had paid to make it look like he was a hero. Scoffing, Ellie shook her head and focused on walking, trying her hardest to keep her feet underneath her. 

So much for a relaxing trip … her arm was going to kill her in the morning.


	4. buried alive. running out of time. elenore white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is day four of @whumptober2020‘s challenge - this one is more on the shorter side, but i didn’t think i needed to write much for this one. i hope you all enjoy x

* * *

There had always been a part of her that wondered how she would die. At first, Elenore thought it would be while travelling with the Master. The rouge Time Lord that she had been warned about, their misadventures - the multiple people that were killed INSTEAD of them, the ones that were killed BECAUSE of her. The brunette had a feeling that all of the death and the killings and the sacrifices would come back and bite her in the ass and well ... she was right. Two years together seemed to mean _nothing_ to the Master, when she was left behind on the planet where they had broken one too many laws on - a planet where she had been sentenced to death and that slimy bastard had left her there to die.

Now … now being a part of something so spectacular, Ellie really thought she was safe - safe from the dangers of other planets. But boy was she entirely wrong on that front. Her throat was sore and her hands were bleeding from the banging against the wooden box that she was stuck in. Tears had run dry and had stained her cheeks, this isn’t where she thought her life would end up, in a COFFIN being buried alive on a planet that no one in her family knew existed. 

One last sob escaped her lips, the air was starting to go stale, starting to feel less and less and even as the lack of oxygen started to go to her head, Elenore tried her best to keep her spirits up - John and the team will find her, they’ll come for her and she’ll be rescued. They were the ones that she could trust the most, they wouldn’t leave her here - THEY wouldn’t leave her behind to die.

But as her eyes started to shut and her breaths started to get shorter, that hope was starting to dwindle. Maybe they weren’t coming to find her? Maybe this was it - buried in a shallow grave in a WOODEN coffin, on some random planet. This was how she was going to die?

Though, it could have been worse…

Could have been killed by a Wraith.


End file.
